Pokemon: The Rise of Magnus
by Boomer Brown
Summary: A legend once forgotten by the inhabitants of the third, but never forgotten by the Four. The return of Magnus, as it was predicted by the Four, is coming. As all hope seems lost, the Four find hope within one Pokemon master and his friends. And if he is the hope of the universe, he'll need all the help he can get.
1. Prologue: The Forgotten Legend of Magnus

In the beginning, Arceus had created all that existed in the universe. He created the basis of the universe, and companions to guard over it. Dialga, the guardian of time, Palkia, the guardian of space, and Giratina, the guardian of everything in between. They, along with Arceus, created the universe. However, as they had completed the construction of the solar system that the human race has grown familiar with, they needed someone to watch over it. They had agreed to create a guardian of the solar system. They did so, and named it Magnus. He was blessed with great power, even comparable to that of Arceus itself. As Magnus had guarded the solar system, the four Creators set about their way. However, when it came to pass that Arceus had created Uxie, the embodiment of knowledge, Mesprit, the embodiment of emotion, and Azlef, the embodiment of willpower, Arceus sensed a great trouble within the solar system. For Magnus had great discomfort within him. He looked in wonder of the things Arceus could do and wondered how he could not do such things. With this wonderment grew envy. Envy became jealousy. Jealousy became anger. Out of his own anger, Magnus had defied Arceus and challenged him to a battle. As Arceus had given Magnus great power, it was a close battle indeed. For 5 periods that Dialga referred to as years, Arceus and Magnus had engaged in a blood feud. As they fought more, Magnus' anger had grown into rage, and rage had grown into hate. With this hate within him, Magnus had been able to summon power from deep within his soul and was now even stronger than before. With all that was created solely for the purpose of war, Arceus could take it no longer. For it was to be decided who was strongest on the third stone from the star Palkia had named the sun. Palkia had named that planet Earth. The final battle lasted 97 periods of light that Giratina had named day and periods of darkness that it had named night. Arceus had proven triumphant and had banished Magnus to the domain of Earth's Heatran, which had been created by Arceus to hold steady that and all the bodies of the universe. Magnus swore that he would once return to exact his revenge on Arceus and the Creators. This is the story of the forgotten legend of Magnus. He has still yet to rise from Heatran's domain. Even as it was so long ago, as each day passes, Arceus and the Creators still await his day of reckoning. For if Magnus rises, there will be much turmoil among the universe. It has been nearly four billion years since the Blood Feud of Creation and the 97. Arceus can sense Magnus' time is rapidly approaching. Now he has to do what he has never done before, turn to the humans for help. And there is one human in particular that catches his eye and has done so since the boy was born. For Arceus knew he was the one who even had a chance of stopping Magnus and saving the world one more time.


	2. Chapter 1: Findings

A/N; So I'm finally back to fanfiction. I'm going to be working on this project as well as the other one I started on 2 years back. Updates are going to happen but they won't happen with both at the same time. Getting some reviews and follows would be nice and encouraging.

I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

_There was a great voice calling out in the distance. One very evident of anger and rage. _

"_All of Arceus' subjects shall fall before the mighty Magnus! I curse all that was forged by the Creators, and now it is time for what they created to be destroyed, starting with the third planet from in I have been buried for 4 billion years. The time is at hand. It is time to begin anew. My time has come to rise again and proclaim the throne of all creation!"_

_Another voice calls out. One very evident of apprehension._

"_Magnus has returned. It was made so. I am to blame for this, but I cannot stop him alone. This is why I have called upon you, Young Master. I, Arceus, believe you are one of the only hopes left in this universe. In three days' time, Mew will come to your family bearing the prophecy I have been told. And soon you and those close to you shall see the truth about the rise of Magnus." _

_The voice stopped. It was no longer blackness. Now it was somewhere, somewhere not able to tell. There was a great fire, bigger than any ever known. Within that fire, there lay a rock beast. Larger than any beast ever seen. It's voice, venomous and deadly, "The throne will be mine." Then there was a great explosion then nothingness_

The bearer of the dream woke from his sleep in a not-too-bad sweat, startled and confused among most things. Thankfully, the Pallet Town sunny mornings were enough to calm his mind for the time being. Here in Pallet Town, we find our favorite Pokémon trainer recently named master, Ash Ketchum. Only 16 years old at the time, he is the youngest master in the history of the Pokémon League. Ever since earning his title, he has found sometime to settle down as he had longed for quite some time. And in three days, it will be his 17th birthday.

"Ash, dear, time to wake up! You have friends here to visit!"

Ash slowly arose.

"Coming, Mom!"

As Ash descended down the stairs, Pikachu following behind him, he was met by his two best friends, Brock Slate and Misty Waterflower.

"Hey, Ash," they both said.  
"PIKACHUPI!" Pikachu exclaimed with joy as he hopped into Misty arm's. "Hey, Pikachu," she greeted the little Pokemon with a smile.

"Hey, guys. What brings you here?"

"We just wanted to come and say 'hi', Mr. Pokémon Master." She winked as she finished her sentence "Don't say you don't have time for your best friends."

"Are you kidding, Misty? Of course I do. Especially for you," he mumbled the last part quietly but apparently it didn't fall on deaf ears as her face had acquired a tint of red. As Ash got older he had matured from a dense, handsome, loving young boy into a no longer dense, attractive, loving young man.

"And your birthday's coming up. And you know we couldn't miss that for the world."

At the mention of the word 'birthday', Ash cringed.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"Come inside. There's something I feel I need to tell you guys."

Puzzled, the two followed him inside. As Ash sat down, he took a deep sigh as he looked at his friends' curious yet worried faces.

"So, what's up, Ash? Whatever it is must have shaken you up."

"I had this really bad dream. I wouldn't even call it a dream. I'd call it a vision. Arceus came to me in my sleep talking about some Pokémon I had never heard of nor seen. I remember his exact words. He said, and I quote 'Magnus has returned. It was made so. I am to blame for this, but I cannot stop him alone. This is why I have called upon you, Young Master. I, Arceus, believe you are the only hope left in this universe and any other I have created. In three days' time, Mew will come to your family bearing the prophecy I have been told. And soon you and those close to you shall see the truth about the rise of Magnus.' Then I saw something so frightening…."

"What was it, Ash?"

"Fire. Fire everywhere. And within the fire, there was a creature. I think that it was the Pokémon Arceus was talking about, Magnus."

At this point, both were rather shocked more than anything. Even Pikachu was shocked (A/N: see what I did there?). They had a lot of questions on their minds but most of it would have to wait for a little bit.

"Maybe we could go talk to Professor Oak, maybe he knows something."

"Good idea, Brock."

"Yeah. Let's go."

One convenient line break later…

"Why, good morning Ash, what can I do you?"

"Hey, professor. I was wondering if I could get some information or something."

"Sure. Fire away, my boy."

"Do you know anything about a Pokemon named Magnus?"

"Magnus, huh? That is a name I have not heard in a long time. Come inside, I have some info that may help you."

The gang followed him inside.

As they walked, the Professor spoke, "There are legends of a great rock beast living during the time of Arceus and the Creators. However, as it has never been seen by us nor told to us. It is not confirmed. It is said that every earthquake ever occurred on Earth is due to Magnus' fury."

"And exactly why is that a belief? If no one has ever seen Magnus in anyway, how can there be a theory about it?" Brock questioned.

"The Cave of Origin in Sinnoh really said a lot about the Pokemon you have come asking about but there is still much we don't know. Professor Rowan's field research team found many inscriptions and drawings, many of which Rowan himself had deciphered and translated," he said all this while grabbing a beige folder. It contained many pictures of said inscriptions and drawings.

He took one out and pointed at it. "Here, this was our main lead. The Great Mural. It clearly shows Arceus creating a great rock beast to serve as a guardian. As the reader reads the mural from right to left, it shows Magnus' betrayal and-"

"Wait, how do you its' name is Magnus?"

"I will get to that in a minute, my boy. Just be patient. Anyway, the mural shows how Magnus betrayed his creator and waged war against him. Arceus banished Magnus to the domain of Heatran, deep below the surface of the Earth. "The main thing that puzzles us about the inscriptions is that the number '97' appeared quite frequently. We know it holds some kind of significance but we don't know what kind of significance. And to answer your question, Brock, we know the name was Magnus is because of another inscription we found." Professor Oak put the picture of the mural away and took out another picture of an inscription that looked like a bunch of gibberish to the three teenagers.

"Behold this inscription. It is translated as 'A beast approaches. A body of rock and a heart of stone. Fear the return of Magnus. Make haste and prepare. The end is at hand.'" Upon hearing the translation, the three teenagers shared an expression of shock. "By the way, Ash, why did you come to me to ask about it?"

"Well, Arceus somehow came to me in my dream, and said something about Magnus' return for vengeance."

"I see. Are you sure it was not just your imagination?"

"We'll find out in three days. Unfortunately, all we can do is wait. Thanks, professor."

"No problem, Ash. I can tell this is troubling you. I would advise talking to your friends. They likely understand you more than I do."

"Yeah, I'll go do just that. Bye, professor."

Ash returned to outside the lab where Brock and Misty were waiting. Both were worried.

"So," Brock simply said.

"So," Ash simply replied.

"I need to talk to Misty."

Misty looks at him puzzledly.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"I need to talk to Misty," he repeatedly.  
_'He must really have something to tell me about,' _she thought.

"Sure, Ash. What do you need?"

"Walk with me?"

"Sure." As Brock was about to follow, she stops him and say, 'Stay here. I got this one. I need this.'

Brock simply responds with an understanding nod. He was aware of the kinds of things Misty feels for Ash; love being rather high up there. Even after how dense he was when he was younger and how often they were away from each other and how often she thought he had forgotten her and how she thought he would never feel the same because she wasn't good enough for him, she still gives him all the love, affection, comfort, and support she can. She has been 'loyal' to him for six years. This is how both Brock and Misty herself knew she was in love with him. And now, this might serve as a chance to show more of that love and affection. And with that, the two walked off.


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

A/N: Hey guys. It's me. I've been doing a lot of foresighting for this story, and since Pokeshipping is perfect in every way, I decided I would weave it into this story. In the anime, the relationship between Ash and Misty was quite unconventional and I plan to take that quality and put it into this story. Yes, they are going to get together but there are somethings that need to be settled first. You'll see a bit of what I mean in the next chapter. Until then, my friends.

I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Ash and Misty had started their walk in silence, and it was still silent. Misty was not keeping track of where they were going. Little did she know that she was in for a little surprise. However, her patience had been wearing thin due to her awkward silence.

"Ash, you said you wanted to talk to me. Aren't you going to say something?"

He turned to her, acknowledging what she had said, but he did not reply.

"Well?" Now she was getting quite impatient but even she herself couldn't figure out why. He still said nothing as he continued to walk towards his destination. She decided it would be best to persevere as he was deep in thought on the walk there.

_Oh man. What should I do? I really want to tell Misty how I feel but there's so much that could go wrong. I just hope she remembers the place we first met. _

Soon, Ash and Misty had arrived at a beach. Misty was looking puzzled. Ash, on the other hand, was content as he was having his nostalgia trip.

"Ash, where are we?"  
"Why do you ask? You should know."  
"But I don't so…"

'_Maybe she doesn't care,' _Ash thought.

A lone tear was shed from the corner of his left eye. How could she have forgotten about the 2nd most important place of his life? To him, it was a sign that she really didn't care."

"Ash? Are you crying?"  
"How could you forget? The only place more important to me than right here is home."  
"What happened here, Ash?"  
"You should know, Misty…"  
"I SHOULD KNOW DOESN'T MEAN I DO KNOW DAMMIT. JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE. IT PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN MATTER TO ME SINCE YOU'RE SO DAMN DENSE!"

Ash was really close to crying after hearing such hurtful things. He tried his best to hold them in as he told her.

"This is the beach where you fished out Pikachu and I. This is where we first met."

Now, he couldn't hold it in anymore and starting crying, "I can't believe you forgot. I thought you cared about me." He got up and ran away, still crying. "Wait, Ash!" she called out, with regret laced into her voice.

'_Great. Now I've done it. This is proof that I'm not good enough for him. Now I've scared him off. And I feel really bad for forgetting. I should go look for him. Wait, he thought I cared about him. How can a dense boy like him be able to figure that out?' _ she thought.

Another convenient line break later…

Misty had been looking around near the small beach in the direction where he had off. He eventually found him, sitting on the trunk of a tree crying his heart out. She was where he couldn't see her but she could hear him. She thought it best to keep quiet for now.

"I thought she cared about me. How could she forget a place so important?"

And she couldn't blame him. Ash is probably the most important person in her life, and her to him, and they both knew it was so.

He said, "Let's be honest, I never even stand a chance to her. We're always fighting, and most of the time it's my fault."

True, they had fought. Quite often in fact. But Misty never thought it would get that deep for him. But not stand a chance to her? How wrong he was.

"I'm not good enough for her. She's too much for the likes of me. What have I done for her lately? She's saved me a lot more times than I save her. She's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met but I always call her a scrawny little runt. I want to tell her I love her but I'm always so shy. She wouldn't want me anyway. I haven't changed. She's right, saying I'm a dense idiot. She gave me the signs but did I pay attention to them? No, I was so busy caring about my own hopes and dreams. She helped me with mine but when did I ever help her? We always fought over the smallest things. Most of it happened because of me and her screaming and hollering at me never helped, but it's not like she didn't have the right not to. I did so much stupid stuff when we were traveling. Why did she even stay with me? She could've easily stayed with Rudy back at Trovita Island."

As he had finished saying this, Ash brought his legs closer to him, rest his arms upon them, and buried his head on his arms. As Misty watched him, she was conflicted with many emotions. First, predictably, would be anger, for him not understanding that she really cared him and that he was really a dense idiot. However, he couldn't really blame him for focusing so much on his own hopes and dreams. It was what she wanted after all. She went with him on his journey. Yes, she learned a lot while traveling with him but after a while the main reason she traveled was to help and encourage Ash to achieve his goal, even if her methods were a bit unconventional. There was happiness, for now she knew that he cared about her the same way she cared about him. And lastly, it was guilt mixed in with empathy, for never knowing her insults towards the boy hit him that hard. She never really meant a lot of the things she made fun of him for. Most of it was just to spur him on. Yes, he did do stupid things, but it was in his nature. She didn't blame him all too much for it. And stay with Rudy? He was right; she could've easily said no to Ash and be out of his life. But what really hit home for her was that she was actually close to saying 'yes' at the time. Yet she can't remember exactly why she was going to. Yes, Rudy was the romantic type which was what she wanted and she didn't know what Ash would do or how he would react considering how Ash was Ash at the time. But there was something about Ash that had really touched her heart. Unfortunately, to this day, she still doesn't know what it is. There is no way she would do such a thing as of late. And in hindsight, it probably wouldn't have even worked out. She needs him in his life, and he needs her, and that they both know. She began to think:

_I do care about you, Ash. More than you know. I'm sorry I forgot. And what have you done for me lately? You may not have saved me from my own problems but I know for a fact that you've saved the world way more times than I have. So in a way, you should be asking me that question. I know that you were really focused on your goal, and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. The happiness and elation on your face after you had won the Master Tournament was priceless to me. True, we fought, but I didn't think it would get to you so much. I'm sorry if I hurt you but it was the only way I could express my feelings to you. And I love you too. That's why I didn't stay with Rudy. Because I love you. And I'm glad you love me too._

As it appeared he said what needed to be said and she thought about what needed to be thought about, she figured it had been time. Time for her to tell him what she has been keeping to herself for nearly 6 years.


	4. Chapter 3: New Found Feelings Pt 1

As she awaited what she had wanted to do for so long, she sat down against the tree that her love was sitting in. She sat on the other side of the tree so that she could not be directly seen, however, doing what she was about to do would make her easily heard. A tune only familiar to her started to fill her head and soon she started to sing.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true_

By this time, Ash, who was sitting on the other side of the tree, noticed the voice. He wondered who possessed such a beautiful and angelic voice.  
_  
__You look at me, I look away._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_But I don't know how to start_  
_I wanna tell you, but now_  
_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_  
_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_  
_Be so hard to do?_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_And to say that, I love you._

_I practice all the things that I could say,_  
_Line by line, every word_  
_I tell myself today could be the day,_  
_But every time, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_But I don't know how to start._  
_I wanna tell you, but now_

_I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you._

_Why? Why do you turn away?_  
_It must be, you're afraid like me_  
_I try, but I can't pretend that I_  
_Don't feel for you the way I do_  
_Can't you see?_

As Ash listened closely, he began to realize only one person would even think of singing a song like this to him.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, And to say that, I love you._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_But I don't know how to start_  
_I wanna tell you, but now_  
_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_  
_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_  
_Be so hard to do?_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_And to say that, I love you._

As Misty finished her song, he turned to see Ash stand up and dash towards home. She wondered what he had thought about it. She knew he heard her. Little did she know the brilliant idea that had popped inside his head. He found the way that he can tell his feelings to her without embarrassing himself to no end: through the use of music and song.

One convenient line break later…

It had been a few hours since he returned home and got to work on his little project. It was now finished and came in the form of a CD. Ash came downstairs to find his mom relaxing on the couch.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you give this to Misty when she gets back? I'm going to go take a nap." he handed her the CD, which was tucked inside its' paper covering. A lot of thoughts were going through her mind about what it was for.

"Sure, honey. You can count on me."

"Cool. Thanks, Mom."

As he walked back upstairs, he laughed on the inside. She actually fell for that. What he was actually going to do was wait for Misty to come back and see her reactions while watching silently from the top of the staircase (like in the movies).

Another convenient line break later…

"Ah, that was refreshing," Misty had returned home from her quite long walk.

"Welcome home, Misty. How was your walk? Fine, thanks, where's Ash and Brock?"

"Brock went over to Professor Oak's to help out. Ash is actually upstairs taking a nap right now. He wanted me to give this to you," she handed the CD to Misty.

"Oh, um, okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

At this, Misty became rather puzzled. She went upstairs to the guest room of the house, where she had laid her bag. Thankfully, Misty always carried her CD player with her. When she took the CD out of its case, she went from puzzled to shocked right away as it had 'Songs for Misty' written in permanent marker on it. Then, from shock came curiousity. She put the CD in the player, and pressed play. Ash was able to hear it playing as the guest room was directly to the left of Ash's room. He put his ear to the wall, attempting to hear what exactly was going on.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now_  
_You know I believe and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will my love grow_

_I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

At the end, she was surprised. She didn't she had that kind of effect on him. He was really attracted to her. Not only her but the things she did. It was proof to her that that was no mere crush. She could only wonder what was next.

_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies  
Knocking me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it  
And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long_

She stopped the track. She had absolutely no idea at all that he would have that kind of attraction toward her. She was blushing red hot at this fact.

_I'm working double time on the seduction line  
She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine  
Wanted no applause it's just another course  
Made a meal outta me  
And come back for more  
Had to cool me down to take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it  
And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
Knocked me out I said you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shaking and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
When you took me_

_You really took me and you_  
_Shook me all night long_  
_You shook me all night long_  
_Yeah, yeah, you shook me all night long_  
_You really got me and you_  
_Shook me all night long_  
_Yeah you shook me_  
_Yeah you shook me_  
_All night long_

The song had stopped but Misty's blushing hadn't. Her cheeks were red hot. And now that she thought about it, it wasn't all that abnormal for someone his age to use a song like that to describe feeling towards someone, with hormones running crazy and what not. And what else she found is that she actually thinks of him the same way sometimes. As she had finished her reflection, she played the next track.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._

_I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl._

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me._  
_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._

_Well, I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl._

_I don't need no money, fortune or fame._  
_I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim._

_Well, I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl._

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_  
_With my girl._  
_I've even got the month of May_  
_With my girl_  
_Talkin' 'bout_  
_Talkin' 'bout_  
_Talkin' 'bout_  
_My girl_

Now this was when Misty really became a bit shocked. No one has ever looked at her so highly. She was really starting to see how much a difference she had made in his life. Little did she know the next song would express that even more.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darling, darling_  
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_  
_Oh stand, stand by me_  
_Stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_All the mountains should crumble to the sea_  
_I won't cry, I won't cry_  
_No, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darling, darling_  
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_  
_Oh stand now, stand by me_  
_Stand by me_

_So darling, darling_  
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_  
_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_  
_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_  
_Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand_  
_Stand by me_

Now it was more than clear to her that she had changed his life. He was pretty much saying if she were to leave his life, he would probably be the emptiest person on the face of the planet. She played the next track.

_I wanna love you and treat you right;  
I wanna love you every day and every night:  
We'll be together with a roof right over our heads;  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed;  
We'll share the same room, for Jah provide the bread.  
Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
I wanna know now!  
I got to know now!_

_I'm willing and able,_  
_So I throw my cards on your table!_  
_I wanna love you - I wanna love and treat you right;_  
_I wanna love you every day and every night:_  
_We'll be together with a roof right over our heads;_  
_We'll share the shelter of my single bed;_  
_We'll share the same room, for Jah provide the bread._

_Is this love - is this love - is this love -_  
_Is this love that I'm feelin'?_  
_Is this love - is this love - is this love -_  
_Is this love that I'm feelin'?_  
_Oh yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now!_  
_Yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now!_

_I'm willing and able,_  
_So I throw my cards on your table!_  
_I wanna love you - I wanna love and treat you right;_  
_I wanna love you every day and every night:_  
_We'll be together with a roof right over our heads;_  
_We'll share the shelter of my single bed;_  
_We'll share the same room, for Jah provide the bread._

Misty thought that this song was a rather interesting selection. None of the other songs so far had talked about him being so close to her in not a sensual way but an emotional way.

_It's gettin' near dawn,  
When lights close their tired eyes.  
I'll soon be with you my love,  
To give you my dawn surprise.  
I'll be with you darling soon,  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling._

_I've been waiting so long_  
_To be where I'm going_  
_In the sunshine of your love._

_I'm with you my love,_  
_The light's shinin' through on you._  
_Yes, I'm with you my love,_  
_It's the morning and just we two._  
_I'll stay with you darling now,_  
_I'll stay with you till my seeds are all dried up._

_I've been waiting so long_  
_To be where I'm going_  
_In the sunshine of your love._

Now it was clear to her. He loved her. She needed not to hear anymore, but there were no more tracks left anyway. Misty laid in the bed for quite some time, thinking how she should respond. Then she had a light bulb. She would just do the same thing for him as he did her. She congratulated herself for such a brilliant idea and quickly set to work.

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys, down here. Sorry guys, just not used to writing A/N's on the bottom. I just didn't want to give up Ash's songs up top. Well, now that you've heard them and know the meaning in the context of the story I can tell you what they are. Misty's Song was obviously first before all of Ash's songs. If you don't know it look it up. Well, here were Ash's songs:

1. Something - The Beatles  
2. You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC  
3. My Girl - The Temptations  
4. Stand By Me - Ben E. King  
5. Is This Love - Bob Marley  
6. Sunshine of Your Love - Cream


	5. Chapter 4: New Found Feelings Pt 2

An hour or two after she had heard Ash's CD, she had finished her CD for Ash. Unlike him, she actually wanted to give her CD to him in person. However, as she went to his room, he found him asleep. She decided it best to not wake him up. She laid the CD, that was now in its' covering, on Ash's bedside. She turned to exit but she suddenly had the urge to do something. She come up to him, planted a loving and tender kiss on his cheek, and whispered 'Thank you, Ash' as quiet as she could. She then left. Little did she know however that he actually was not asleep. He heard and felt everything she did. He knew it had worked. However, when he sat up, he found a CD in a covering. It looked strikingly similar to the one he gave to her.

_Did she give it back?_ , he thought

However, upon taking the CD out of its covering, 'Songs for Ash' was written on it in permanent marker. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he was able to get his message across and now it was his turn to hear what she had to say. Ash put the CD in the portable jukebox he had in his room and pressed play.

_I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me...  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new...  
And I want to spend my life with you..._

_Let me say that since, baby_  
_Since we've been together_  
_Loving you forever_  
_Is what I need..._  
_Let me be the one you come running to..._  
_I'll never be untrue..._

_Ooo baby..._  
_Let's, let's stay together..._  
_Loving you whether, whether_  
_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_

_Why, somebody, why people break-up_  
_Ohhh, turn around and make-up_  
_I just can't deceive_  
_You'd never do that to me…_  
_Stayin' around you is all I see_

_We oughta stay together_  
_Loving you whether, whether_  
_Times are good or bad, happy or sad... Come on_

_Let's, let's stay together_  
_Loving you whether, whether_  
_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_  
_And if you mess with me, you can't set me free_

_Let's, let's stay together_  
_Loving you whether, whether_  
_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_  
_And if you mess with me, you can't set me free_

_Let's stay together_  
_Loving you whether, whether_  
_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_  
_And if you mess with me, oh woman, don't go away_

_Let's, let's stay together_  
_Loving you whether, whether_  
_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_  
_And if you do me wrong, I just might leave you alone_

As the song ended, Ash had seen that Misty felt the same way about him in regards to being a couple. With not much to reflect on that time, he played the next track.

_Sitting over here  
Staring in your face  
With lust in my eyes  
Sure don't give a damn and you  
Don't know that I've been dreaming of you in  
My fantasies  
Never once you looked at me  
Don't even realize that I'm wanting you  
To fulfill my needs  
Think what you want  
Let your mind free  
Run free to a place no one dares to_

_How many night I've laid in bed excited over you_  
_I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways_  
_I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you_  
_Day and night_  
_Night and day_  
_All I've got to say is_

_If I was your girl_  
_Oh the things I'd do to you_  
_I'd make you call out my name_  
_I'd ask who it belongs to_  
_If I was your woman_  
_The things I'd do to you_  
_But I'm not_  
_So I can't_  
_Then I won't_  
_But_  
_If I was your girl_

_Allow me some time to play with your mind_  
_And you'll get there again and again_  
_Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed_  
_Take your time cause we've got all night,_  
_You on the rise as you're touching my thighs and_  
_Let me know what you like_  
_If you like I'll go_  
_Down da down down down da down down_  
_I'll hold you in my hand and baby_

_Your smooth and shiny_  
_Feels so good against my lips sugar_  
_I want you so bad I can_  
_Taste your love right now baby_  
_Day and night_  
_Night and day_  
_All I've got to say is_

_If I was your girl_  
_Oh the things I'd do to you_  
_I'd make you call out my name_  
_I'd ask who it belongs to_  
_If I was your woman_  
_The things I'd do to you_  
_But I'm not_  
_So I can't_  
_Then I won't_  
_But_  
_If I was your girl_

_I've laid in bed excited over you_  
_One hundred different way I've thought you_  
_Many, many_  
_Day and night, night and day_  
_All I got to say is_

_If I was your girl  
Oh the things I'd do to you  
I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things I'd do to you  
But I'm not  
So I can't  
Then I won't  
But  
If I was your girl_

Believe it or not, Ash had expected Misty to choose a song like this. He had done so for her. This song was telling him how he was the only male she had ever thought about sexually. The fact that the song seems to tell him that Misty has vivid fantasies about him is such a turn on to him. _The first thing I do when I'm find her…_, he thought.

_In the thunder and rain  
You stare into my eyes  
I can feel your hand  
Movin up my thighs_

_Skirt around my waist_  
_Wall against my face_  
_I can feel your lips_  
_Oooh_

_I don't wanna stop just because_  
_People walkin by are watchin us_  
_I don't give a damn what they think_  
_I want you now_  
_I don't wanna stop just because_  
_You feel so good inside of my love_  
_I'm not gonna stop no no no_  
_I want you_  
_All I wanna say is_

_Any time_  
_And any place_  
_I don't care who's around_  
_Mmmm_

_Any time_  
_And any place_  
_I don't care who's around_  
_Nonononono_  
_I don't wanna stop just because_  
_People walkin by are watchin us_  
_I don't give a damn what they think_  
_I want you now_  
_I don't wanna stop just because_  
_You feel so good inside of my love_  
_I'm not gonna stop no no no_  
_I want you_  
_All I wanna say is_

_Any time_  
_And any place_  
_I don't care who's around_  
_Mmmm_

_Any time_  
_And any place_  
_I don't care who's around_  
_Nonononono_

_Any time_  
_And any place_  
_I don't care who's around_  
_Mmmm_

_Any time_  
_And any place_  
_I don't care who's around_  
_Nonononono_

At first, Ash was wondering why Misty would repeat herself. However, after some thought, he realized she wasn't. The song before this only talked about lust. To him, this song had a second message; that Ash is the only person Misty truly cares about and will do whatever it takes to have him by her side. The song is basically that message in a sensual context.

_At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah yeah_  
_At last_

_The skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up in clover_  
_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own_  
_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh yeah yeah_  
_You smiled, you smiled_  
_Oh and then the spell was cast_  
_And here we are in heaven_  
_for you are mine at last_

Ash completely understood what Misty was trying to say here, for he was the one who made her feel like she needed to have this song here. She waited so long, and he knew it. She could've gone off and found someone else. But no, she was patient and she waited for him. He was thankful that she waited but he was also guilty for making her wait so long.

_You'll never know how much I really love you  
You'll never know how much I really care_

_Listen_  
_Do you want to know a secret_  
_Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh_

_Closer_  
_Let me whisper in your ear_  
_Say the words you long to hear_  
_I'm in love with you_

_Listen_  
_Do you want to know a secret_  
_Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh_

_Closer_  
_Let me whisper in your ear_  
_Say the words you long to hear_  
_I'm in love with you_

_I've known the secret for a week or two_  
_Nobody knows, just we two_

_Listen_  
_Do you want to know a secret_  
_Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh_

_Closer_  
_Let me whisper in your ear_  
_Say the words you long to hear_  
_I'm in love with you_

At first, Ash had thought Misty had just contradicted herself with this song. First talking about not caring what others think to talking about love being all secretive. However, as he thought, he started to understand. This was pretty much her confession in song. What he thinks is that most of the song is primarily provocative. With that, he came to the last track. And boy was he in for a surprise. He heard a soft tune that was not familiar to him. But then he went from curious to shocked right away. It was the song he had heard the other day, and it was Misty herself singing it. He didn't have to hear it again but Misty's voice was perfect in every way he thought possible. And right as the last line, as if on cue, Misty entered his room, sat down, wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you."  
"I love you too," he replied.

After he said this, their faces inched closer and closer until their lips finally touched. Already this was new territory for them, but that didn't stop them one bit. They got into it right away and deepened the kiss. Soon all rational thoughts were buried into the back of their head. All they were focused on was each other. Soon due to the competitive nature of the two teenagers, their kiss became a full on make out session as the two fought for dominance. The hands of each teenager were roaming their partners' bodies trying to find weak spots. The tongues of the two hormonally-driven teens pushed against each other constantly as they fought for control over each. This fight for dominance had put both of them into a state of pure ecstasy. Alas, however, as all good things must end eventually. Coming back to the real world, Ash pulled back.

"Wow," he simply yet genuinely said.

"Yeah, wow," she replied.

After a not too awkward silence, Misty spoke, "You know I was there. At the tree."

"Yeah. I know. I heard you sing. I never knew you had such a beautiful voice."

"Why, thank you. But can I be serious for a second?"

He nodded in reply.

"I heard the things you said. First off, I feel like I need to say I'm sorry. For a lot of things even for lashing out at you earlier today. Back then and now, I still can get pretty emotional. I never meant to hurt you as much as I ended up. A lot of the things you said were right but wrong at the same time. I could've stayed with Rudy if I wanted to. But I knew how much you needed me and I knew that you needed me even though you didn't always show it back then. And I wanted to see you achieve your ultimate goal. It was mainly your journey we were on. That's why I was close to staying with Rudy. I didn't know if you were happy with me traveling around with you not. And now I can't be more certain that I made the right choice. When I heard you say that you loved me, I can't tell you how happy I was. I had waited to so long, and that's what that song was for. I wrote it myself if you didn't know. I meant every word from the bottom of my heart. I waited 6 years for this, and now my patience has paid off. I can't entirely blame you for not figuring all this out earlier. I wasn't really helping. I just sort of expected you to understand, and that's my fault. So now you why I never stayed. I loved you, and I'm glad you love me too."

Ash just sat there speechless, not knowing what to say. However, it did not matter much as just each other's presence alone was able to put them both in a state of pure happiness. However, little did they both forget of the events to come and of the coming of Mew to reveal the forgotten legend of Magnus. For they both will have their lives changed forever.

* * *

EPIC FORSHADOWING! Hey, guys, I'm down here again. So all you Pokeshippers got a nice little treat from me there, but as I have indicated it's about time to get serious again. I wanted to get these to together mainly so that I can really show how deep a bond those two can potentially have. Here were Misty's songs for Ash:

1. Let's Stay Together- Al Green  
2. If - Janet Jackson  
3. Anytime and Anyplace - Janet Jackson  
4. At Last - Etta James  
5. Do You Want To Know A Secret - The Beatles  
6. Misty's Song


	6. Chapter 5: The Coming of Mew

A/N: Hey guys, it's me. As I said at my A/N of last chapter, it's now time to get serious again. Let me just get something out there straightaway. This is not going to be a pure action story. If you're looking for that then leave. I am going to do something of an Assassins' Creed kind of thing. Yes there will be action, blood, and violence when needed. However, it's not going to be the only main focus if I even make it that way. There will be many things happening in the 'background' (by background, I mean the events the main character does not directly see or have any impact on) like in AC. In terms of AC, I mean that at the same time Desmond is living memories while in the Animus, those memories he sees come around to the present (i.e. Juno and Minerva). And at the same time, this is happening he's figuring out his past while he was held captive at Abstergo and about Subject 16. I don't want to go too much into detail about that but that's where I am going in terms of making a multiple-layered, multi-perspective story. So that's where we're going. I have some foresight already on what going to happen. No peaking, spoilers. So I should probably stop talking and let you guys get on with the story. Until then, my friends...

* * *

Later that night…

"Misty?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Do you mind sleeping with me?" She gives him a pleasantly shocked face.

"Not like that. It's just that with all the stuff happening tomorrow whatever it may be, I could really use you by my side."

"Sure. If that's what you want," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hehe that tickles." Yes, one would think it was a weird sensation but Misty herself had no problem with it at all. As a matter of fact, she had just thought of a way to tease him about it.

"Oh, really?" she said with a devilish smirk on her face

"What do you- oof!" Before Ash could finish his question, Misty had tackled him onto the couch and bombarded Ash's right cheek with little pecks.

"Hahaha, Misty stop teasing me."

"I'm sorry, it's just so cute that you react that way. Anyway, let's get to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"You're right. Let's go."

The two went upstairs, careful to not wake Ash's mom, and made their way to Ash's room. Soon the two were ready to turn in for the night.

"Hey, Misty."

"Yes, Ash?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"No problem, Ash, anything for you."

"Good night, Misty. I love you."

"Sweet dreams, Ash. I love you too."

And with that all the occupants of the house (minus Brock who was spending the night with Tracey and Professor Oak) were asleep.

The next morning…

Ash woke up from his slumber rather late by his standards. It was 12 noon and Misty was no by his side at the moment.

_Probably woke up already,_ he thought

However, he noticed all the lights of the house were off. He shrugged this weird observation off and slowly descended down the stairs, suddenly a loud 'SURPRISE' was heard. It was his mom and a lot of his friends. Specifically, it was his mom, Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Gary, Professor Birch, Tracey, May, Max, Norman, Caroline, Dawn, Johanna, Iris, Cilan, Chili, Cress, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Serena, Clemont. Even Paul and Trip had showed up. To say this had jolted him awake was quite an understatement.

"Hey, everybody," he greeted them.

"Happy Birthday, Ash," they all said at once.

"Thanks guys."

But as if suddenly too soon, everyone heard a faint high pitched squeak from the door. Ash parted the crowd and moved toward the door and put the side of his head against it. This time the squeak was more audible.

"Mew." (Hello?)

Ash dropped his head in dissatisfaction as now he knows what he had seen is true. There is indeed a great evil coming. With great reluctance, he opened the door.

"I see," he simply said.

"Mew." (Hello.)

Everyone who was not Ash was quite shocked. For they knew whenever Mew showed itself around humans so freely, there must have been a good reason.

"Come in. I know you have much to tell us."

"Mew." (Indeed.)

As Mew floated into the house, his eyes turned blue and spoke in a rather manly voice, "Hello, everyone."

Those who did not think about the fact that Mew was a psychic Pokémon were even more shocked than before. Iris even fainted.

"As you may or may not have been told by Young Master Ash, I have been sent on behalf of the Great Creator himself to deliver a message. A story, if you will. So, my children, gather around and witness The Forgotten Legend of Magnus." Mew's eyes once again turned blue. And suddenly all everyone saw was blackness. Yet they could still hear Mew's pseudo-voice "First there was nothing but Him, our Great Creator."  
And thus Mew had told everything that there was to know about Magnus. As Mew had finished telling the story of the past, those affected by his visions were freed from them, but his eyes still glowed blue. They all turned to Mew as he continued to speak.

"And that is the Forgotten Legend of Magnus. For 4 billion years, the Four have waited for his return. For they know that Arceus' most powerful Judgment, Dialga's loudest Roar of Time, Palkia's largest Spatial Rend, and Giratina's strongest Shadow Force combined cannot stop him. That is why you, Young Master, have been called upon by the Four."

"But why me? I don't possess any kind of universal power like they do."

"No, you do not. But you have everything else. A loving mother, many close friends some of which who would even go with you to the grave, an undying thirst for adventure, and most importantly, an undying love for all Pokémon of the Earth, many of which will come to your assistance if they wish."

Ash looked at Mew, still a bit puzzled at why he was chosen. What Mew had said was true, but there are other people like him out there.

"But there are other people like out there that could probably match that description so once again I ask why me?"

"I doubt there are any other people who fit the description have saved the world on more than one occasion."

Mew had Ash cornered on that one, and they both knew it. "Ok, so maybe I am the guy? What do we do now?"

"In 24 hours, I will return here. You will come with me to the Temple of the Four. You may bring your friends if you wish, for they may be of good use to us later. But, for now, I say farewell."

He left through the door, not a single goodbye had been uttered nor shouted. At this point, Ash was the only one not in shock. No one else in the room had never heard much less seen the kind of things Mew had told them about. Ash parted the crowd in front of him and went to take a seat on the couch. He needed to breathe and think…silently. Ash's former female companions had clearly shown great concern for him, especially Misty. The five of them went to Ash and sat next to him. Misty sat directly to his left, May directly to his right, Dawn next to Misty, and Iris next to May, and Serena next to May. They all shared their expressions of concern with each other, and surprisingly, there were no apparent signs of jealousy as they were focused on their friend in need.

But Ash had finished his current thought, and returned to the real world, he just shrugged them off.

"I want to be alone." And with that, he went back upstairs to his room to reflect. Misty wanted to go upstairs and talk to him but as she approached the staircase, she felt two hands hold her back. The hand on the left shoulder belonged to Brock and the hand on the right shoulder belong to Delia, Ash's mother.

"Let him go. He needs time to think. I could imagine he has a lot on his mind," Delia said.

She turned around and took her seat back on the couch, an eery silence filling the Ketchum residence, now mostly aware of the events to come in the near future. No songs were sung nor was there any celebration.


	7. Chapter 6: Wise Words of Arceus Pt 1

Hey guys. It's me, the mysterious author again who writes long af A/Ns. I know that this update has been a delay by my standards. I apologize for that. Just blame school for me. Anyway, the next two chapters is going to be what I call Arceus' Proclamations (even though I haven't given that name to the chapter title). If you don't understand what I mean, it's pretty much Arceus is giving its' judgement (see what I did there?) on all the characters that are going to help Ash. First is going to be his male companions. Next chapter is going to be his female companions. I know Ash's mom, the professors and some rivals will be helping but they're going to mainly be in the background until to be determined and writing a judgment about them in my opinion would be a waste of brain power given where I am going to have them placed. If you still don't know what I'm going on about, on with the story.

I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

The next day…

Ash and friends had somehow been able to fit everyone who had come yesterday (this not counting the professors, Gary, and Tracey). Ash was up early this morning due to the abundance of sleep he had gotten the day before. He was sitting on a bench not too far away from his house, waiting for Mew to come take him to the Temple. He had already dropped Pikachu off at Professor Oak's laboratory. He decided that while the others were asleep, he would go alone first if possible. Soon, he was able to spot a pink Pokémon floating towards him. Its' eyes turned blue and it said, "You wish to go alone?"

"For now. There are things I need to say to him that they cannot hear."

"As you wish. We will return."

And at that, they vanished. Next thing he knew, Ash was in a huge glass dome in space a good distance from Earth. There was one hall, leading to four thrones, one sitting higher than the other three. Arceus sat in the highest throne. Dialgia, Palkia, and Giratina occupied the other three.

"Young Master Ketchum is upon you, my master," Mew declared.

"Thank you, Mew. You have been a great help to me during this time of wait. Young Master Ash, why do you come alone?" Mew wondered back into the hall as Arceus began to speak.

"There are things I don't want them to hear."

"And what might that may be?"

"Will I die? Will Magnus be that strong and that evil to destroy the world?"

"I am afraid that Magnus is indeed that powerful, and just as evil. To say that you will die, the only way for that to happen is if Magnus is defeated. For banishing him again would only cause this event to appear again far into the future, where we might not have someone like you to help us."

"Why do you want my help? Am I the one who is supposed to defeat it?"

"No, you are not. I was the one who created Magnus and I must be the one who destroys it. However, you and your friends will be of great help to us. We are nearly certain Magnus has raised an army in all this time. To have an ally like you is an opportunity and an honor that I do not want to pass. The things I have seen you do, things that neither human nor Pokémon can do. As much as you think it will not be a difference I can see it will."

While Ash and Arceus had their own conversation, he noticed the three dragons were not speaking.

"Why don't they say anything?"

"We have no need for our master speaks for us," they said together.

"What they say is true. However, they are more than welcome to speak in my presence. Over the years, they have chosen not to unless they have been called upon."

"I see."

"Indeed. I believe some of your friends are awake. I believe it is time for you to return home. Come back when they're ready."

"Ok. Mew, you heard the man. Let's go home."

And with that, Mew teleported Ash back to Pallet Town, to the same bench Ash was sitting at when he saw Mew earlier that morning. Ash had returned home as he had been advised. He found most of his friends awake. They were all convened in the living room, waiting for Ash. When they saw Ash enter, all their attention was on him.

"It is time," he simply said. Everyone who understood him followed him, and those who didn't followed those who did. When they were outside, Ash found Mew at yet again the same bench. He simply nodded at Mew.

"Everybody join hands," Mew said and everybody did so. After this had been done, Mew teleported the group to the Temple of the Four. They were in the same glass dome Ash was in earlier.

"Welcome everyone. We have much to discuss as Young Master Ash indicated to me," Arceus began to speak. Almost everyone who wasn't Ash had gotten used to being shocked by seeing legendary Pokémon, since they knew it was going to happen quite often.

"You," it pointed to Brock, "Brock, of Pewter." He came forward. "You," he pointed to Cilan, "Cilan, of Stration." He too came forward. "You," he pointed to Max, "Max of Petalburg." He also came forward. "You, Clemont of Lumiose." He came forward."Leave us," Arceus told the rest. "Ash, I will call for you soon to join these four." He nodded in acknowledgement as him and the others left. Only Brock and Cilan remained in the throne room.

"There are things that the four of you alone need to hear. I see a great growing connection between the four of you and Young Master Ash. You, Cilan of Stration; the compassion you showed towards your two brothers you have come to show Young Master Ash. He, as well as Iris of the Village of Dragons, looks up to you as a brother. However, that being said, watch your anger diligently you must (A/N: Yoda speak :-P) for it could be your undoing and cause great sorrow within those who are close to you. Despite these, you still have quite an admirable patience and caring towards close to you and gladly offer advice and serve as a voice of reason when needed."

"And you, Brock of Pewter; your maturity and intelligence, when shown, is very admirable. You, like Cilan of Striaton, are looked up to as a brother not only by Young Master Ash but by Max of Petalburg. It is very clear to us that you are the voice of reason and wisdom to most of your friends. The prices you would pay and the sacrifices you would make for them is admirable however at the same time can be very troublesome. For some prices or some sacrifices are too great to be paid. Remember that during this time of trial. And do not worry, my friend, you soon will come with a woman to name your own. If all goes well, I will do what is within my power to help you find one, however, I cannot create it to your image."

"You, Max of Petalburg; you have taught Young Master Ash how it is like to be on the older side of the scale for a change. Your love and eagerness to learn about Pokémon reminds him very much of himself in that aspect. Your admiration for him is greater than any of that are here, at least out of the males. I would ask to have the same kind of admiration for your sister. It is present but it is not as prevalent. Deep down, I know that you and your sister have a deep connection more than the average brother and sister. I understand that she is not the best sibling but there is no true meaning to such a phrase. Now, all of you treat Ash well and make him your brother. He needs you all now more than ever. Even though, this is not mainly his battle, he has a lot in store for him and will be the one to do the deed if I fail to do so."

"And, lastly, you, Clemont of Lumiose. I am aware that you have not known Young Master Ash as much as the other three that stand next to you have. However, as I had predicted, you two have come quite a way from when you two first met. See that it was by me that that you and your sister encountered Ash. I saw what potential you had, not only as a trainer but as a brother as well a human being in general. You and Ash seem to have filled certain voids of the other. You said it yourself. He gave you the courage to adventure and do things you had never done before. I see great ambition within you and I wish to see that same ambition during this time. I have noticed you have come to strongly admire his own courage as well as his love of Pokemon. I am glad you admire such characteristics and advise that you see to develop the same characteristics you have come to know and acquire from Young Master Ash."

"Mew, call Young Master Ash." It went and did so. As Ash entered the throne room, Arceus proclaimed, "Now, embrace your brother and may your bonds grow as vast as the universe."  
Next thing Ash knew, all three of them gave him one giant group bear-hug. He could've have returned it if he wasn't being crushed by the four of them.

"Now, you four, leave us," Arceus ordered. Cilan, Brock, Max, and Clemont did so and left Ash alone with Arceus.

"Those three are very special in their own rites and are very important to you. However, Young Master, there is something you should know. You know, as I, that Cilan of Striaton is mainly calm but when he loses his temper, it is hard for him to regain his composure. I ask you to watch over him and calm him when the need is present. However, at the same time, be sure to embrace his feelings. You and him share a deep brotherly bond that could only deepen during this time. Now, go catch your five female companions, for I have something to say to them." He left with no reply and did so.

Arceus spoke to the Three, "There is something you three must know," it said with worry present in its' voice. And when Arceus was worried, the Three knew there was reason to be worried.

"What is it, my master?"

"I feel I am going to be betrayed."

"I told you to not trust the humans with this," Giratina said. It was never really too kind towards the humans. For it thought their minds were too fragile and easy to sway. However, he did not see that Arceus had made them this way.

"No, no, my child. Not by human, but by Pokemon. I feel as Magnus is more prepared for this than even I know."

"Perhaps we ourselves should watch over the humans and help them if possible and when need be," Dialga suggested. Unlike Giratina, Dialga was pleased of how his finished product of time had evolved the human race and gave them knowledge.

"I agree," Palkia affirmed.

"So it shall be," Arceus declared.


	8. Chapter 7: Wise Words of Arceus Pt 2

The five female companions entered the throne room, ready for Arceus to give his proclamations.

"You, Misty of Cerulean; allow me to be honest in saying a lot of things about you are double-edged swords. Your anger is a remarkable example. When controlled, it shows what great passion you have in what you do and believe. However, when let loose, you become reckless and do things that you would not do without a second thought. That being said, I notice that it is particularly easy for your mind to swayed from happiness to anger then back. Try your best to control this ability to sway back and forth so easily. Also, I fear that, if the situation arises, you are the mostly likely of the five who stand next to you to be victim to jealousy. I strongly advise not just you Misty of Cerulean but all of you; do not ever ever show your jealousy to Young Master Ash in any way whatsoever. For seeing this will cause not only confusion but great distress and both of these together can lead to blinding anger. All of these qualities I have mentioned is why Young Master Ash feels like he cannot get to you as he would like to. He fears your reactions to a lot of things he does. That is the main reason I advise you to do what I have advised. You two already have a deep emotional connection. Doing what I advise would deepen your connection."

"You, May of Petalburg; you seem to be the most optimistic out of the five that stand here before me. I applaud you for such optimism and to keep up that optimism, for it will be of great use during this time. I also applaud your love for Pokémon of this earth. I would even go to say that it is the greatest out of the five that stand before me. Now, about your brother, I understand that he is not the best sibling but there is no true meaning to such a phrase, as I told him myself. I understand that you two will argue a lot but I know how much you really care for him. I have seen the sacrifices you have made and the prices you have paid to protect him, as you are the older of the two. However, this being said, I have seen the pain you have put him in, even though it tends to be only temporary. I would advise you to stand by brother, no matter what. He looks up strongly to you as well as Young Master Ash. For even though you are the mentor, you still teach him as well. I also advise you to pay attention to Young Master Ash, for he is still your teacher and you are still his mentor. He has taught you very well and will continue to do so during this time. "

"You, Dawn of Twinleaf; when you first started your journey, I was a bit displeased. Your confidence was too strong and you blinded yourself from your own faults. That is why I took it upon myself for you to learn why it is not good to do so. Your reaction was what I expected and all I had no regrets, for you needed to learn not to overestimate yourself. That being said, I was glad to see that you had not only redeemed yourself in your own rite but you learned the lesson I was trying to give to you. Instead of focusing solely on positives, focus on your negatives and how to turn them into positives. And ever since, your journey has gone as uphill as I can and will make it."

"You, Iris of the Village of Dragons; out of the five that stand before me, you have the most distinct personality. Your thirst for adventure is far greater than that of the other four who stand before you. This thirst of adventure, combined with your usual hyper state, is quite interesting to witness. Those two put together have made you quite bold. However, this boldness could become a double-edged sword. This boldness has made you become a quick thinker and made you speak your mind quite often. These can be good when needed, however, thinking too quickly can lead to a bad decision, and one bad decision can lead to an infinite number of consequences, both good and bad. Also, you tend to follow your instincts. This is fine, as long as you know what to do when your instincts are wrong. However, for some reason even I cannot figure out, around people, you seem to hold yourself back. This is no noticeable than towards Young Master Ash. Initally, you were shy, nervous, and evasive towards him. Even after your journey with him and Cilan of Striaton, you were still not entirely trustworthy of Young Master Ash even though it was quite an improvement. All I can do is wonder why it is so. Also, I notice you possessed a very slight arrogance toward Young Master Ash. You typically seem to think of Ash as a little kid and often treat him like a rookie Trainer when he makes simple mistakes, despite that he too has had many adventures and accomplishments in the past. Do not forget that he was the one that I called upon. Also, I see how you refer to Ash's mistakes like you do. It would be not too much of a problem if you didn't usually make similar mistakes. All that being said, however, you still saw past most of this and still gave him the support he needed. I applaud you for that."

"And, lastly you, Serena (A/N: Sorry, I don't know her hometown. But I don't think anyone else does either); if you did not figure it out already, it was by my doing that you met Young Master Ash again after all those years. When you were young, I noticed the glint in your eyes you had when you were around him. That same glint reappeared after you started traveling with him. Also, out of the five who stand here, it seems that you show the most affection and care towards Young Master Ash. Whether he will return that affection or not is solely up to him. I also see you are the most kind-hearted out of the five who stand before me. Such a trait is always commendable."

He paused, "Now all of you. I understand you all admire and/or adore Young Master Ash. However, I would advise you to deal with it subtly before Magnus reveals himself or when the deed has been done. However, when on the brink of death, you may express your feelings as you may well please. Mew, call him in."

Young Master Ash entered and made the same proclamation a second time. "Now, embrace your brother and may your bonds grow as vast as the universe." All five came to him, and gave him a big group hug.

"Now, you five, leave us," Arceus ordered. They did so.

"I am finished," Arceus simply said, "however, there is something else you should know. Those five; they all love you very much. I told them to not explicitly express jealousy and not to tell you how you feel unless done subtly or on the brink of death. Would you have told them the same thing?"

Ash nodded in response.

"Good," he said, "When the time is right. Choose who you want. Just remember that you do not necessarily have to choose one. If you wanted to, considering they all make it out alive, you could choose them all."

"What do you mean 'considering they all make it out alive'?"

"I thought you were aware that lives would be lost during the great battle."

"I am but do you know who?"

"How can I? What Magnus does and who he chooses as his victims is far beyond my control at this point in time. You should get home. I will send Mew back to you when Magnus reveals himself, if you don't already know when he does. I advise for you give your friends sometime to get to know each other better. I noticed that, from both genders, they are not too familiar with one another. In addition, it could soothe your minds for the time being for Magnus has not risen just yet."

"Can do, Arceus. I'll see you around."

"Goodbye, Young Master. Until Magnus rises." And with that, Ash left the throne room. Once Arceus was sure he and his friends were gone, he spoke to the Three.

"My friends, did I ever tell what I fear the most about Magnus?"

"No, you did not, my master. What is it, if I may ask?" Palkia said.

"It is that by the hands of Magnus that I could die."

"But, Master-," Dialga was quickly cut off by Arceus.

"By the hands of another immortal, immortals fall. In all technicalities, any of you three could kill me if you possessed the strength."

"I see, my master. But why not tell the humans?"

"Something like this is best that the humans do not know. For it could cause great worry about how powerful Magnus is. Yet they do not know his true strength."

* * *

Hey guys, I'm down here again. So in case you didn't get it pretty much everything after the last proclamation is potential foreshadowing. Anyone can die. Everyone might die. No one might die. Arceus might die alone. Arceus might not die. There are literally infinite possibilities on what I could kill off and let live alone. With this chapter, I feel like I am starting to transition into the next big phase of this story. Since most of the story up to now has been a bit dramatic in its own rite, it's about time I take a break from that and have some fun next chapter. I'm also doing this break as Arceus said in the story to get all the characters to know one each other better. Some examples would be on how May and Serena, or Brock and Cilan, or Bonnie and Max all get to know each other. Well, until next time, my friends...


	9. Chapter 8: Unknown Talents

A/N: Hey, everyone. It's the author again. So as I said before, the next few chapters are going to be a bit more fun and way less dramatic. Now let me just say some things before you read. There will be interactions between some of Ash's companions who know each other very well (i.e. Cilan and Iris) and those that don't each other as well (i.e. May and Clemont). If you don't like it, too bad; either deal with it or GTFO. Next, some of the things that happen will be quite OOC but don't worry too much. I'm going to try my best and balance that aspect a little bit with things that are not as OOC. Also, in case, you guys haven't noticed I am making lots and lots of edits as I progess. This is mainly for the purposes of fitting an idea I didn't have originally or to alter something that I didn't like. After watching the XY anime for the first time (and I must admit it's way better than what we've been getting lately), I decided to fit Ash's companions from Kalos into the story. I know that relatively not much is known about them as everyone else at the moment, but what we do know is enough for now. I got a complaint that there wasn't enough Pikachu. I understand him and Ash are closer than butter and bread but he really isn't going to be a major character until later on in the story, but I added him anyway, at least where I absolutely needed to. Also, expect Arceus' Proclamations to be plentifully edited in the future. As I watch more of the anime, I learn more about the characters and their personalities. Anyway, enough of me. On with the story...

I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

By this time, Ash and friends had made their way back to Ash's house. They were all sitting around cluelessly wondering what to do, except for Ash of course. He was thinking of ways on how to do what Arceus had told him he should do. That is until he heard a loud but low grumbling noise. He soon deduced it came from his stomach, and by that time, everyone else had too. Some had smiles on their faces after witnessing the signature Ash moment.

"Well, I guess it's lunch time," he said, with slight embarrassment.

"I could agree more," Cilan confirmed, "I'll get started on lunch."

Brock, being the cook he was, replied without being asked, "I'll help. But what are we going to do for the Pokémon?"

"We can just leave them at Professor Oak's," Ash said knowingly, "I'll take everybody's Pokémon down there of any of you want me to."

"Let me help Ash. Bonnie wants to go visit Professor Oak's lab while."

"Can I come too, Ash? Max wants to go visit to."

"Sure, let's go."

Ash, May, Max, Clemont, and Bonnie were all carrying a decent amount of Pokéballs and took the very short walk to the professor's lab.

"Well, hello there, Ash, what can I do for ya?"

"Hey, professor Oak, do you mind watching everybody's Pokémon for us?"

"Why, yes, you may. No problem at all. The Pokémon out back could use some others to play with."

"Cool, thanks. Tell Pikachu I said 'hi'." And, with that, Ash walked out.

"Hey, professor"

"Yes, what is it, May?"

"Would you mind if I left Max here? He feels like playing with the Pokémon out back?"

"Sure thing, May. I could use some company of my own around here."

"Thanks, professor. Have a good time, Max. I'll come back when lunch is ready." Max waved in reply and ran outside quickly.

_Gosh, he's so eager. It brightens my heart to see him so happy. _She thought while smiling.

"Hey, professor?"

"Yes, Clemont?" (A/N: Yes, I know as of yet they don't know each other but in my opinion it seems rather likely they are going to meet some time in the future.)

"I was wondering if you could also watch Bonnie for me. She wants to play with the Pokémon too."

"Yeah, I wanna play with all the cute Pokémon!" she said, in her usual hyper, giddy voice.

"Sure, Bonnie, you can play with them as much as you like."

"Yay! I'll see you later, big brother!" With that, she ran off to the backyard.

"She sure is a handful, isn't she?" Professor Oak asked.

"Oh, more than you know, but I love her. I'll see you later, Professor," he replied. And with that, he ran out the door to catch up with a certain brown-haired girl.

"Hey, May, wait up!"

She was a bit flustered to find Clemont calling her name. By the time he caught up to her, he was panting.

"Hey, I (pant) don't think (pant) we've properly (pant) met. My name's (pant) Clemont."

"Hi, Clemont. I'm May. It's nice to meet you."

"So how did you end up meeting Ash?"

"I was just starting my Pokémon journey when I first met Ash. I traveled with him not only through Hoenn but the Kanto Battle Frontier. How about you?"

"I was kicked out my own gym, yeah I know it sounds weird, and my sister and I met Ash right after he got kicked out of my gym. After that, Bonnie and I traveled the Kalos region with him and Serena."

"Well, that's cool."

By this time, the two had gotten back to Ash's house to find Ash in his story-telling mode. Everyone was paying close attention to Ash as he told of his adventure with Keldeo, Kyurem, and the Swords of Justice.

"You've should've seen it. Keldeo was so determined and proud when he finally found his sword. The Swords of Justice were proud, and we were too. Right, Cilan?"

"Right, Ash," he replied from within the kitchen.

"So Keldeo, using all his strength, beat Kyurem. And we got to serve as his witness to Keldeo giving his oath. Let's see how did it go?"

He thought about it for a minute.

"Oh, now I remember. It was 'Greater than one is two, greater than two is three, greater than three is four. When the strength of friends is combined into one then true power and courage are created!' And they all lived happily ever after."

"That's a good story, Ash," Dawn commented.

"You know you would've experienced it if you chose to stay with us in Unova, right?"

"Yes, yes, I know, but I have my own hopes and dreams too, you know." Typical Dawn.

"It's ok. I'm just playing with ya."

"Oooh, I know what story we can have next. Hey, Clemont, you wanna tell everyone about how you got kicked out of your own gym?"

"Ummm, I-I don't know Ash. It's kinda embarrasing to tell."

"Oh come on. It's all in the past now and Clembot works fine now."

"Oh, alright...," he said with a defeated look on his face.

And Clemont told such a story. He told about how he created Clembot so he could make more time for himself, and how he forgot the master voice code and got kicked out of his own gym. He told about how initially he kept the fact he was the Lumiose Gym Leader secret from Ash and Serena. He also told about how Ash and Serena helped him and Bonnie retake his gym.

"Then, I reprogrammed Clembot so that it wouldn't cause any more trouble. And it still works to my liking to this day. It's probably in the middle of battling a challenger right now," he said in wonder.

By this time, Ash had noticed that Misty was nowhere to be seen. He was about to ask about where she is. That was until he heard a girly, not-terrifying-in-anyway, scream from upstairs. He walked (not ran) upstairs to figure out what was so interesting. When he opened the door to his room, he looked a bit shocked (which was actually a first in a while).

"You never told me you had one of these, Ash," she saw Misty, holding red electric guitar in one hand and a relatively small amp to go along with it in the other, "you don't seem like the person at all to own one, much less use one."

"Well, I needed something to do in order to settle down. Every time I played it, it relieved my stress. I meant to surprise you guys some time later but since you already found out, I might as well tell everyone else. C'mon."

"Hey, wait a minute, Ash. I was wondering if, since you were going to play a song for them, I could, you know, sing for you?" she asked this, with a tint of red present on her cheeks.

Ash found Misty's shyness out of character, but it let him knew she really liked him. In response to her request, he kissed her cheek, which turned her face redder than a tomato, and replied, "Sure, it would be an honor." Right after this, he kissed her hand, and it looked like her face was so red that it was about to explode. To say he found Misty's shyness cute was a bit of an understatement to Ash. Misty cursed herself for being so shy around her childhood crush and for succumbing to him so easily.

"Hey, Misty, you know that one song that goes…" he then started to quietly play a melody to a song, and Misty almost immediately recognized it.

"Of course I do. That song is simply amazing in every way."

"Alright, then. Let's go."

Misty, who was holding Ash's portable stereo, led Ash back downstairs, who had his guitar hilted around his back and his amp in his left hand, and when everybody saw Ash holding his guitar and amp, everyone (except for Ash's mom of course who was grinning from ear-to-ear because she already knew).

"So you're all probably wondering 'since when?' right? Well I needed to find a way to settle down after coming home from my journey and this one song in particular is one that I really like to play on my own time."

Misty turned on the stereo and put the CD in.

A soothing island-like rhythm had begun to play. About 10 seconds later, Ash started to play. What he started to play wasn't too complicated but yet had quite an amazing sound. So amazing that Serena got stuck in a trance of it. When Misty started singing, everyone got even more shocked than they already were, except for Delia. She and Ash were really the only ones who knew she had such a good voice. Besides it's not really a characteristic she's well known for since she didn't take much pride in it.

_Got a black magic woman_  
_Got a black magic woman._

_I got a black magic woman_  
_Got me so blind I can't see_  
_That she's a black magic woman_  
_She's tryin' to make a devil out of me._

At this point, Ash felt like raining on her parade and did so as he sung the next part.

_Turn your back on me baby_  
_Turn your back on me baby._

_Yes, don't turn your back on me baby_  
_Stop messin' around with your tricks_  
_Don't turn your back on me baby_  
_You just might pick up my magic sticks._

Then he went into a solo. This one was a bit more complicated than the last one, but still did not lose the sound of the song. After, Misty started to sing again.

_Got your spell on me baby_  
_Got your spell on me baby._

_Yes you got your spell on me baby_  
_Turning my heart into stone_  
_I need you so bad - magic woman_  
_I can't leave you alone._

Ash did another solo before the song ended. As the song ended, Misty gave up to Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek for everyone to see. There were smiles and wolf-whistles but there was a certain pink-hat blonde who felt jealousy stirring within her. She was happy for him, but at the same time she really wished for that to be her up there doing that to him, not Misty. But if it made him happy, then it was no problem. Right?

At this point, Brock and Cilan had finished up on lunch.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Yeah, Brock?"

"You remember that one rap we did?"

He had to think about it for a minute.

"Ohhhhhh, that one. Yeah, I remember, you wanna do it?"

"Why do you think I asked?"

"Alright, let me go find the CD."

A few minutes later, he came back with it. He put it in the stereo and just to brighten the mood, he rotated his cap backwards. Ash hit the play button. 'Intergalactic, Planetary, Planetary Intergalactic' could be heard coming from the stereo.

Ash got it started, "Well now don't you tell me to smile, you stick around, I'll make it worth your while, got numbers beyond what you can dial, maybe it's because I'm so versatile."

Brock was next, "Style, profile, I said, it always brings me back when I hear Ooh Child, from the Hudson River out to the Nile, I run the marathon to the very last mile."

By this point, when Misty joined in, her tomboy personality was known by pretty much everybody. "Well if you battle me I will revile, people always say my style is wild, you've got gall, you've got guile, to step to me I'm a rap-o-phile"

**[Ash]  
If you want to battle you're in denial  
Coming from Uranus to check my style  
Go ahead put my rhymes on trial  
Cast you off into exile**

By this time, 'Intergalactic, Planetary, Planetary Intergalactic' could be heard again. Some were nodding their head to music, and others were just plain puzzled. This style of music was quite unconventional and uncharacteristic of the three teenagers.

**[Brock]  
Jazz and Awol that's our team  
Step inside the party disrupt the whole scene  
When it comes to beats well I'm a fiend  
I like my sugar with coffee and cream**

**[Misty]**  
**Well I gotta keep it going, keep it going full steam**  
**Too sweet to be sour too nice to be mean**  
**Well on the tough guy style I'm not too keen**  
**Try to change the world, I'mma plot and scheme**

**[Ash]**  
**Mario C likes to keep it clean**  
**Gonna shine like a sunbeam**  
**Keep on rapping cause that's my dream**  
**Got an A from Moe Dee for sticking to themes**

**[Brock]**  
**When it comes to envy y'all is green**  
**Jealous of the rhyme and the rhyme routine**  
**Another dimension, new galaxy**  
**Intergalactic planetary**

Another round of "Intergalactic Planetary' came on the stereo before Misty started again.

**[Misty]  
From the family tree of old school hip hop  
Kick off your shoes and relax your socks  
The rhymes will spread just like a pox  
Cause the music is live like an electric shock**

**[Ash]**  
**I am known to do the Wop**  
**Also known for the Flintstone Flop**  
**Tammy D getting biz on the crop**  
**Beastie Boys know when to let the beat... mmm drop?**

**[Brock]**  
**Well when I wrote graffiti my name was Slop**  
**If my rap's soup my beats is stock**  
**Step from the table when I start to chop**  
**I'm a lumber jack DJ Adrock**

**[Misty]**  
**If you try to knock me you'll get mocked**  
**I'll stir fry you in my wok**  
**Your knees'll start shaking and your fingers pop**  
**Like a pinch on the neck from Mr. Spock**

Then there was another round of 'Intergalactic Planetary' then the song ended. There was applause but there was also puzzlement.

"Who made that song, Ash? I've never heard it before."

"Tsk-tsk, Cilan. It was the Beastie Boys. We act out as the Beastie Boys at times when we get together. I would be Mike D, Brock would be Ad-Rock, and Misty would be MCA. Yeah I know it's weird but it's really fun to do, right guys?"

They both nodded in response.

"Well, guys, lunch is ready if you want go and get it. We made the signature Brock stew we all know and love," Brock said.

Iris looked at him puzzlement. "What's Brock stew?"

"You haven't had Brock stew?! OMIGOD it's so delicious. You absolutely have to try it!" May said, her mouth watering and pearly anime-style eyes.

_Typical May. She just loves her food, doesn't she? _Ash thought, as he beamed at her.

"Oh, by the way, Clemont, could you go get Max for me? I'm really hungry."

"Sure thing, May. I'll be right back."

"The smell on its own is amazing to behold," Cilan said, being his connoisseur self.

By this time, Max and Bonnie, as well as Pikachu, had come sprinting through the door. Clemont, who was a significant distance behind them, followed.

"Ugh, where do (pant) they get so much (pant) energy?"

Everyone simply laughed at his remark.

"Alright, everyone, let's get in a single file line and the chefs will serve you all a delectable lunch." (A/N: I could get used to writing in Cilan-tone… :-P)

Everyone did so. When everyone was served, everyone ate.

"Wow, this is good. Compliments to the chefs," Iris said gratefully.

"Thank you," Brock and Cilan said synchronously. The slightest hints of red could be spotted on Cilan's face after receiving Iris' compliment.

As the group cleaned up after themselves, Ash was thinking about what activity they could do next.

However, as he was doing this, he and all the others felt a tremor. It was not too light to be unnoticed but not too heavy that it caused fear and worry. Ash and Brock exchanged glances, possibly hearing the same voice of an old Pokémon professor running through their heads.

* * *

A/N: Hey, down here. Ugh, I'm sorry, I just dislike writing A/Ns on the bottom. I wanted to leave the A/Ns solely for story purposes up top. But I just wanted to address something. I might or might not have my next chapter up until week after next. I might have it eariler, I might have it by then, I might have it later. I have APs starting Wednesday and going into next week (my life...) and then on the 16th is my birthday and I'm gonna be turnt up. So if the next chapter isn't out in like 3 weeks, don't think I died again. Until then, my friends...


End file.
